


Nuancer le Noir

by Ennael



Series: D.Gray Man Ark [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennael/pseuds/Ennael
Summary: Bon alors, clairement, me réveiller dans DGM, ce n'était pas prévu. En plus, ne pas obtenir directement des pouvoirs badass, ça complique déjà un peu les choses niveau survie. Mais me faire engager dès mon premier jours comme femme de ménage chez les Kamelott? Tuez moi.
Relationships: Allen Walker & Original Character(s), Devit & Jasdero (D.Gray-man), Road Kamelot & OC, Road Kamelot & Tyki Mikk, Sennen Hakushaku | Millennium Earl & OC, Sheril Kamelot & Road Kamelot, Sheril Kamelot & Tyki Mikk, Sheril Kamelot/Tricia Kamelot, Tricia kamelot & OC, Tyki Mikk & Allen Walker, Tyki mikk & OC
Series: D.Gray Man Ark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948984
Kudos: 5





	Nuancer le Noir

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Shade the Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196151) by [Ennael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennael/pseuds/Ennael)



> Histoire: Une Touche de Couleur dans le Gris  
> Livre 1: Nuancer le noir.  
> Date: Histoire commencé le 05/10/16 et terminé le 05/12/20  
> Beta: Elda pour la majorité des chapitres et de temps en temps Elogane et Hanachronique  
> Fandom: D Gray Man  
> Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.  
> Cross-posted sur [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12178040/1/Nuancer-le-Noir)
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: 05/10/16  
> Beta: Elda (corrigé le 05/10/16 et recorrigé le 05/10/20)  
> Résumé: hum, lisez déjà le premier chapitre, on verra après...  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Premier chapitre de Nuancer le Noir ! Une aventure mensuel qui aura duré un peu plus de quatre ans, terminé le 5 décembre 2020.  
> A part la mise en page et quelques fautes, je n’ai pas voulu trop modifier mes écrits d’ado parce que, mine de rien, j’en étais fier à l’époque donc lisez à vos risques et périls ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture :D

Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue chez les Kamelott

Mon pied tambourinait le sol au rythme d'une musique aléatoire. Alors oui, je stressais un peu. Mais pour ma défense, c'était mon premier entretien d'embauche. Me forçant à me calmer, je souris timidement à l'homme devant moi. Sérieusement, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je chercherais un jour un travail comme bonne. Déjà, parce que j'étais plus orientée vers les arts et deuxièmement parce que franchement, qui emploie encore des femmes de chambres de nos jours ?

Et voilà tout le problème. Je n'étais plus dans notre bon vieux XXIeme siècle avec tous ses problèmes de pollutions et de fruits chimiquement modifiés. Non, moi, j'avais trouvé le moyen d'atterrir dans le passé. Parce que, bien sûr, qui veut d'une bonne vie normale de lycéenne après tout ?

(Moi)

Oui, alors là je n'avais peut-être pas l'air d'être si stressée, mais c'est parce que je n'avais pas encore digéré ce qui m'était arrivée. Vous savez, c'est comme lorsque quelqu'un meurt. Vous ne réalisez pas vraiment qu'il n'est plus là jusqu'à l'enterrement. Ou le crématorium. Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire, non ?

Enfin bref, j'avais seulement découvert mon état lorsque je m'étais réveillée ce matin-là, chez une vieille dame à la périphérie de la ville sans avoir aucune idée de ce que je faisais là. Après m'avoir rapidement expliqué qu'elle m'avait trouvé dans un village voisin détruit la veille par un grand incendie elle s'était alors apitoyée sur mon manque apparent de mémoire. Émue, Eglantine m'avait rapidement expédié chez son frère, un certain Ernest Impleton, qui était apparemment Intendant dans la maison d'un riche noble, pour y trouver du travaille. Elle avait sûrement dû avoir pitié de moi. On était apriori le 26 décembre (1884 merde !) ici, et la neige et le froid étaient bien présent.

Complètement déboussolée et perturbée par le nom de la famille, (Kamelott, comme la ville du Roi Arthur ou Road et Sheryl dans D-Gray man. Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas que des gens avaient vraiment ce nom-là…) j'avais suivi le mouvement, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, menant à l'instant présent.

« Eglantine, » Dit tout à coup le vieil homme en face de moi, me faisant sursauter. « M'a fait savoir que vous sembliez avoir des problèmes de mémoires. Vous souvenez vous au moins de votre nom ? »

Heureusement que je me débrouillais bien en anglais, parce que vu le langage archaïque… Essayant tant bien que mal de former une phrase grammaticalement correcte, je souris une nouvelle fois au vieil homme histoire de gagner du temps. Enfin vieux, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de le dire. Peut-être pour l'époque, avec ses 60 ans bien tassés, l'employé forçait le respect auprès de ses congénères, mais pour moi, avec son front dégarni et ses sourcils broussailleux, il me rappelait seulement mes oncles. « Je m'appelle… Eve Campbell, monsieur. » Re-sourire timide en espérant qu'il m'aide.

Mon nom n'était pas vraiment Eve Campbell… voir pas du tout en faite. Je m'appelais Ennaël, mais pour l'époque, ça passerait mal. Et puis, quand tu arrives dans un nouvel endroit sans savoir comment, il faut toujours se trouver un nouvel alias ! Oui, je sais, trop de manga… mais que voulez-vous ? On ne se refait pas. Ou en tout cas pas souvent. Et vu que ça faisait dix ans que je ne lâchais plus mes bouquins, ça risquait d'être dur d'arrêter. Quoi que si je restais longtemps dans cette époque… y'aurait moyen.

Par sevrage intégrale. Urgh…

Enfin bref, j'avais choisi Eve Campbell, parce que avec des gens s'appelant Kamelott comme employeur, ça faisait un peu private joke. Mais si je ne suis pas engagée, je changerais sûrement, parce que je pense que ça m'énerverais rapidement d'être appelée « Eve » tout le temps. Peut-être quelque chose comme Eleanore ? Ça faisait bien victorien... Même si entre les deux, je préférais être engagée, parce que comment est-ce que j'étais censée survivre dans ce XIXeme siècle alors que je n'existais littéralement pas ? Pratiquement toutes mes compétences étaient intellectuelles ou informatiques et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui attirait dans les femme non-noble de l'époque.

Même si ça me fait du mal de le dire, être engagée par piston était ma seule chance.

Alors décidée à obtenir ce poste, je fis de mon mieux pour répondre aux attentes de l'intendant. Même si je n'avais pas vraiment la foi d'être femme de chambre. Non, sérieusement, avez-vous déjà regardé « Gran Hotel » ou « Downtown Abbey » ? Les employés se lèvent aux aurores, se couchent super tard, et sont traités par la plupart des gens comme de la pourriture ! et ils n'arrêtent jamais ! Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir suivre le rythme alors qu'il me fallait un minimum vital de 8h de sommeil…

Enfin bon, j'essaierais et au pire, je suis sûre que je pourrais faire institutrice en campagne. Vu « la petite maison dans la prairie », j'avais clairement le niveau… Enfer ! Maintenant que j'y pensais, je devais faire partie du groupe intellectuel de la société ! Je connaissais même plusieurs formules et aspect de la Physique Chimie, de SVT ou des Maths qui n'avaient pas encore été inventés !

Waow. Ça fait du bien de se sentir intelligente de temps en temps…

Enfin bon, semblait intéressé par ma connaissance du Français. Il expliqua qu'ils recevaient souvent des invités d'autres pays et que c'était intéressant pour leur maison d'avoir des employés bilingues. Ce qui je pense était rare à l'époque vu son approbation. Il était encore plus content lorsque je lui dis que j'avais une connaissance rudimentaire de l'espagnol et m'apprit gaiement que son maître parlait Portugais. Je ne voyais pas trop le rapport cependant…. Peut-être pensait-il que je pourrais apprendre la langue plus facilement ? Enfin, tant qu'il était heureux… Finalement, à mon grand soulagement, il me souhaita la bienvenue. C'était bien plus facile que je le pensais. C'était une maison noble tout de même ! Une recommandation de sa soeur et cela allait ? Pas de recherche dans mon passé ? Pas de demande de papiers d'identités ou d'âge ? Tant mieux pour moi, mais c'était un peu étrange...

Enfin, bonne ou mauvaise chose, j'étais engagée au manoir Kamelott.

* * *

Les premiers jours furent… difficiles. Non, en fait carrément horrible. Sérieusement, j'étais même surprise d'avoir pu faire la moitié de ce que j'avais fait : je n'aurais jamais cru avoir l'endurance nécessaire. Très franchement, la vie comme femme de chambre fin XIXème siècle était comme je le pensais : fatiguant au possible. Je n'avais même pas pu ouvrir un livre en une semaine ! Pas que j'en avais de livres maintenant… ouah la déprime.

Chaque jour, il fallait être opérationnel à 6h, c'est-à-dire, se lever à 5h30 au maximum. Parce que pour se laver à l'eau froide sous les combles en plein hiver, il fallait avoir la foi… Mais bon, n'ayant pas trop le choix, je serais les dents et j'y allais. Par contre, il y avait au moins une très bonne nouvelle… les toilettes existaient ! J'avais presque pleuré de joie quand je les avais découvertes près de la salle de bain. La bonne référente, Elinor, (celle que je devais suivre à la trace jusqu'à ce que le métier me rentre dans les os) m'avait dit qu'elles venaient d'être installées pour les employés. A priori, l'invention était récente et révolutionnaire. Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer vigoureusement.

Bref, après avoir mangé dans la grande cuisine en compagnie des majordomes, nous rejoignions à 6h précise les responsables des employés et Mme Eudora Landless qui nous donnaient nos tâches à faire. S'ensuivait une frénésie de nettoyage, car tout devait être fini pour 8h au plus tard. A ce moment-là, les valets et femmes de chambres allaient réveiller la famille pendant que les valets de pieds et les bonnes, dont je faisais parti, allaient aider Berthe aux cuisines et mettre la table. Pendant que les employeurs petit-déjeunaient, nous allions nettoyer en vitesse leurs chambres. J'aidais ensuite Addie et Jeanie à ramener les draps et autres linges à la blanchisserie pour qu'elles puissent les laver et puis, enfin ! c'était l'heure d'une glorieuse pause plus ou moins longue, dépendant du travail à faire dans la journée.

À ce moment-là, il était généralement 9h30, et j'étais déjà au bout de ma vie.

Après ça, j'étais généralement affectée aux cuisines à éplucher les légumes ou pommes de terre pour le déjeuner. L'après-midi, j'aidais les autres bonnes dans n'importe quelle tâche m'étant assignée jusqu'au diner, où je devais ranger la bibliothèque ou n'importe quelle autre pièce ayant été utilisée dans la journée. Juste après avoir fait la vaisselle du dîner, c'était enfin fini, et je m'écroulais dans mon lit jusqu'au lendemain. Et puis rebelotte.

C'était tellement éprouvant, que même le jour du nouvel an, je n'avais pas pu tenir jusqu'à minuit. Mais heureusement, malgré mon manque de compétences, je n'avais pas été embauché comme blanchisseuse ou pire, fille de cuisine, celle qui faisait les tâches les plus ingrates que personne ne voulait. C'était tout de même très éprouvant mais lorsque je voyais la fille de cuisine, la petite Louise, récurer les grande marmites brûlés à à peine quatorze ans je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être soulagée de n'avoir 'que' à épousseter la maisonnée.

Enfin bon, croyez-le ou non, mais en une semaine, même en scrutant chaque recoin de la maison, je n'avais jamais vu un de mes employeurs ! A croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès. Certes, ils n'étaient pas présent mes trois premiers jours mais tout de même…

Bref, cette après-midi-là, était venu me voir. Après plusieurs questions concernant ma vie au manoir, il me tendit une enveloppe contenant mes gains de la semaine (ma première paye !) et me dit que je pouvais prendre une pause jusqu'au dîner, pour aller voir la ville par exemple. Je n'avais que trois heures de pause en une semaine entière de travail mais c'était déjà incroyable vu le rythme hallucinant du manoir. Extatique, je m'empressais d'aller dans ma chambre pour me changer dans une des vieilles robes que m'avait donné Eglantine avant mon départ et me dirigeai dehors.

En ce 3 janvier 1885, il faisait particulièrement doux. Malgré la neige recouvrant le sol et le temps très froid des derniers jours, le soleil avait finalement réussi à percer, et ses rayons réchauffaient gaiement l'atmosphère. Calmement, je me mis à marcher le long du chemin menant à la grande porte. Très franchement, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire de mon temps libre. D'habitude quand j'avais un peu de temps, je prennais un ordi et lisais des fanfic, ou j'écrivais et dessinais, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire ça ici, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que je me procure un livre ou des crayons.

Je pressais le pas, suivant le chemin de terre battue menant à la grille. Il me fallait une distraction, et vite. Dans toute la semaine que j'avais passé… he bien… dans le passé, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à ce qui m'était arrivé. Tout s'était passé si vite ! je ne me souvenais même pas de comment j'étais arrivée là…

Perdue dans mes pensés, je mis un certain moment à remarquer les traces de pas dans la neige devant moi. Sautant sur l'occasion de me changer l'esprit, je suivis avidement les indices, et arrivais rapidement à une petite clairière, à peine en dehors du chemin.

Au milieu de celle-ci, une femme blonde emmitouflée dans une cape blanche à l'air confortable respirait avec difficulté, assise sur un tronc d'arbre tombé. Me précipitant à ses côtés avec inquiétude, je l'aidais de mon mieux à réguler sa respiration. Après quelques minutes et une dernière quinte de toux, la femme releva la tête dans ma direction et me sourit timidement.

« Vous allez mieux ? » je demandais inquiète en enlevant mes mains de ses épaules, toujours accroupis devant elle.

« Oui, merci » dit elle en se redressant. « Je m'excuse, je semble avoir eu une crise, je pensais pourtant pouvoir au moins aller jusqu'à l'entrée... » soupira-t-elle avec tristesse.

« Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Vous voulez que je vous accompagne au manoir? » je demandais espérant une réponse positive. Je ne voulais vraiment plus être seule avec moi-même.

Elle sembla surprise quelques instants, puis acquiesça en souriant. Je l'aidais à se relever et proposais mon bras, offrant mon soutien.

« Alors », commença-t-elle après quelques instants « Que faites vous dans la forêt en plein milieu d'après-midi ? »

Repoussant une branche d'arbre de notre chemin, je lui répondis maladroitement. Même après une semaine immergée dans la langue anglaise, j'avais encore du mal à former mes phrases. « Je travaille au Manoir, et le… hum, gérant ? des employés m'a donné mon après-midi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je pensais aller en ville… »

« Ho, cela fait longtemps que vous travaillez au manoir ? » demanda-t-elle nonchalamment en me scrutant du regard.

« Non, une semaine je pense… » dis-je mal à l'aise sous son regard. « Le travail est difficile, mais tous les... employés que j'ai rencontré ont été gentil avec moi et j'ai... un lit et de la nourriture… » Je balbutiai, les mots sortant difficilement.

Son regard s'adoucit et elle m'offrit un nouveau sourire avant de parler en un français un peu accentué. « Oui, les employés du manoir sont très gentils. »

"Oh vous parlez français ?" Je souriais tout à coup excitée en reprenant ma langue maternel. Cela faisait au moins une semaine que je ne l'avais pas entendu et, ouf ! ça m'avait manqué ! Bon, on avait bien échangé quelques mots en français avec Berthe Duchemin, la cuisinière en chef mais il y avait toujours d'autres serviteurs en cuisine et il n'était pas très poli de parler dans une langue qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

"Bien sûr." Dit-elle tout à coup timide. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre, je laissais la conversation mourir et me concentrait sur le chemin. Ralentis fortement par la neige, nous venions à peine de rejoindre la route principale. Bientôt nous verrions le manoir.

Heureusement, le silence maladroit ne dura pas, et je fus bientôt entrainée dans une conversation très intéressante en français sur le travail de bonne avec la femme blonde. Je n'avais pas vraiment de connaissance sur le sujet à part ma semaine d'employée et les quelques films et séries que j'avais vu dans le même thème, mais pouvoir enfin utiliser tout mon vocabulaire me donnait des ailes et je parlais et parlais avec entrain, la conversation nourrie par des anecdotes des deux côtés. Pour la première fois en sans doute une semaine, je ris de bon cœur à ce que disait la femme, et fus presque déçue lorsque j'aperçu la porte principale du manoir.

« Au fait, je ne vous ai pas demandé ce que vous vouliez faire au manoir. » je demandai avec curiosité.

« He bien je rentre chez moi. » dit-elle amusée. « Je voulais aller à la grille accueillir mon mari et ma fille, mais il semblerait que ce soit trop difficile pour moi maintenant. » expliqua-t-elle tout en grimpant gracieusement les marches menant au manoir. « Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Toujours ébranlée par l'implication qu'elle était, en fait, mon employeur fantôme, je mis quelques instants à lui répondre. Pendant ce temps, les portes du manoir s'étaient ouvertes, et Rosina Ramsey, la femme de chambres de la maitresse de maison en sortit en courant, s'empressant de faire entrer sa maitresse au chaud.

Hu. Je venais de rencontrer ma patronne. Secouant la tête, je décidais d'aller aider aux cuisines, Christine m'avait promis qu'elle ferait de la soupe de champignon ce soir.

* * *

«Et voilà, Eve !» S'exclama Jean en lâchant un autre sac de patate au pied de la table avant de souffler et de s'essuyer le front. "Shermann a dit que c'était le dernier sac pour ce soir."

"Merci Jean." Je lui souris chaleureusement. Jean Kind était un homme qui correspondait parfaitement à son nom : il était terriblement gentil. Second valet de pied, il avait un peu le même rang que le mien et avait été une des personne avec Clarisse, ma camarade de chambre, qui m'avaient le plus aidé à m'intégrer cette semaine, n'hésitant pas à prendre du temps pour me montrer où étaient tel ou tel chose ou comment faire si ou ça. C'était lui qui s'occupait principalement du ravitaillement ou si les deux maîtres de maisons devaient sortir en même temps, faisait office de second cocher après Joel Brenton. Il avait vingt ans et était au manoir depuis ses 17 alors il connaissait pleins de petites choses utiles ou anecdotes amusantes sur ses habitants. La veille, il m'avait même dit qu'il avait attrapé une fois le petit frère du marquis en train de boire sur le toit et qu'au lieu de le châtier, il l'avait inviter à le rejoindre. Justin et Emeline s'étaient moqués, disant que c'était impossible que le jeune maître arrive à monter sur le toit et encore moins avec une bouteille d'alcool car le Marquis détestait le voir boire mais Jean avait l'air si honnête que j'avais tendance à le croire.

«Miss Campbell, Monsieur le Marquis Kamelott vous attend dans son bureau. » Annonça tout à coup Auguste Kettle avant de sortir aussi prestement de la cuisine qu'il était venu. En tant que valet de chambre du Marquis, il venait très rarement en cuisine contrairement aux valets de pieds et il ne devait pas avoir envie d'y rester plus que cela.

Une pomme de terre dans une main, un couteau dans l'autre, je clignais les yeux de surprise. Une semaine sans voir personne et puis bim ! le lendemain de ma rencontre avec la maîtresse de maison, le maitre m'appelait à son bureau ? Si c'est pas louche ça… Regardant malheureusement mon tas de patates à éplucher, Shermann me dit qu'il allait appeler Susanna pour me remplacer et je partais dans les étages supérieurs.

Je m'arrêtais quelques instants pour me laver les mains et remettre une mèche rebelle en place. D'ailleurs, est-ce que mes cheveux avaient toujours été si claire ? J'avais même l'impression que mes yeux étaient plus gris que bleu... C'était peut-être la lumière des bougies ? Il n'y avait pas encore l'électricité partout au manoir. Secouant la tête, je lissais ma jupe nerveusement et toquais à la porte du bureau. Au son d'un « entrez ! » fatigué, je poussais la porte et entrais dans l'étude confortable. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais je pouvais entendre très clairement des bruits de feuilles dans la bibliothèque adjacente à l'étude. Attendant calmement que le maître daigne me faire l'honneur de sa présence, (non parce que sérieusement, c'était lui qui m'avait demandé de venir ! c'était une tactique d'intimidation ou quoi ?...si c'était les cas, ça marchait.) je laissais mon regard glisser sur le décor d'un air ennuyé… avant de m'arrêter net, la bouche ouverte, sur une photographie sur le bureau.

« Ho mon Die… euh, je veux dire Merlin. »

Oui, Merlin. Non parce que très franchement, mieux valait ne pas invoquer Dieu dans cette pièce… ou même dans cette maison. Non faisons mieux et ne le citons même pas dans cet univers ! Engourdie par le choc, je fermais la bouche et essayais mon meilleur visage de poker. Essayer est le mot clef parce que malgré tous mes efforts, je devais tout de même avoir l'air convenablement choqué.

Ce qui me fut confirmé lorsque « Maître Kamelott » me lança un regard bizarre en entrant dans la pièce. Déglutissant sans bruit, je l'observais s'installer dans son fauteuil confortable avec un soupir fatigué. A son tour, il me jugea du regard pendant quelques instants, avant de me montrer la chaise devant lui d'un geste de la main. Faisant tout mon possible pour ne pas m'écrouler dans le siège indiqué, je plaquais un sourire nerveux sur mes lèvres et attendis qu'il parle.

« Miss Campbell… M. Impelton m'a dit que vous saviez parler français, c'est cela ? » Dit-il en enlevant son monocle. J'acquiesçais, ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix pour l'instant. « Comment vous plaisez-vous au manoir ? » dit-il tout à coup dans un français clairement accentué.

« Je m'y plais bien, merci, tous les employés m'ont gentiment aidé à m'intégrer.» J'articulais calmement.

Il me regarda encore quelques instants avant de me demander si je voulais un avancement. « Ma femme… » Commença-t-il très sérieusement. « A des problèmes de santé très important. Je souhaiterais lui assigner quelqu'un en tout temps, et comme elle a semblé apprécier votre compagnie hier, j'aimerais que vous remplissiez ce rôle. »

Encore un peu choquée par ma découverte antérieure, je répondis que je serais très honorée de faire ce qu'il m'était demandé. Il m'expliqua alors mon rôle en détail, mes devoirs, comme mes avantages et une demi-heure plus tard, je sortais du bureau, toujours dans un état second. Marchant jusqu'à ma chambre, je m'écroulais sur mon lit, notant vaguement que Clarisse, ma camarade de chambre n'était pas là.

Claquant mon visage dans l'oreiller, je criais le plus fort que je l'osais, étouffant le bruit tout en essayant de m'étouffer moi-même. Moi qui avais tant bataillé sur le sujet, je devais bien me rendre à l'évidence...

Parce que sérieusement, quelles étaient les chances que je me retrouve dans D-Gray Man ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! Alors voilà une nouvelle fic :) Cette fanfic se déroulera en deux parties, une chez les Noahs, une chez les exorcistes et suivra Eve dans sa vie quotidienne. Ne vous attendez pas à de la romance cependant ! Juste de l'amitié et de la famille.  
> Pensez aux reviews et à la revoyure !


End file.
